Instagram/Posts/2013/November
Nov 11 — The artRave blew my mind. The variable you can never predict is monsters. You made it all come alive, around the world!http://instagram.com/p/gkaAkcpFD9/ Nov 25 — Post by Gagahttp://instagram.com/p/hINcuPJFPN/ Nov 25 — Cuddling up on the plane. See you in 12 hrs Japanese Monsters! Xoxopawsupxoxohttp://instagram.com/p/hJkmOhJFGF/ Nov 26 — Just arrived in Japan to a thousand little monster angels! Thank you for my ARTPOP presents I will cherish them!http://instagram.com/p/hK5RdLpFCt/ Nov 27 — Here's a sneak peak of Lady Gaga and the Muppets Holiday Spectacular! #applause #muppetstylehttp://instagram.com/p/hMOsYXJFKH/ Nov 27 — Playing with all my presents from Japanese monsters, kawaii! In my room listening to ARTPOP bedazzling seashells for Shibuya funhttp://instagram.com/p/hNFEwppFEV/ Nov 27 — Ahhh! I have to be the luckiest girl in the world. They really understand ARTPOP. The album is just meant to be fun with an air of the experimental. The art references are just part if the complete creative experience. Look at the space gaga!http://instagram.com/p/hNF9XSpFFK/ Nov 27 — I composed ARTPOP with one intention. To inspire a rush of adrenalin that excites your own creativity. Your own sense of revolution. Do you have the potential to hatch an idea, and then fight for it to the end? I know you believe I can, because you've watched my career. But I believe you can. I think your art should sit in front of the world's 'pop'http://instagram.com/p/hNGqlQpFFv/ Nov 27 — I'm totes writing my next album in this princess high diaryhttp://instagram.com/p/hNIUFipFHj/ Nov 27 — ARTPOP fun times in Tokyohttp://instagram.com/p/hNRm_bpFOu/ Nov 27 — Shabu shabu. I love the crab legs like Ariel!http://instagram.com/p/hNg9nuJFI9/ Nov 27 — I have so much to be thankful for this year, I can't wait to warm your living rooms with Kermie and sing my favorite ARTPOP songshttp://instagram.com/p/hOmRydpFHi/ Nov 28 — Check out my stage for SMAP x SMAP the station always makes me these beautiful 3d models I can't wait to dance on that!http://instagram.com/p/hOyT3aJFMY/ Nov 28 — Can I get a gAy-MEN for these two fashionistas! <3 #turkieshttp://instagram.com/p/hPMtbypFI9/ Nov 28 — Finally got to film my beloved Venus video. TEASERhttp://instagram.com/p/hPoy11JFB3/ Nov 28 — Snippet 2 of Venus Video. #majorcinemahttp://instagram.com/p/hPpvfFpFDg/ Nov 28 — Udon thanksgiving! #tokyohttp://instagram.com/p/hRlXvDJFMn/ Nov 29 — Paws up monsters. I hope we are together forever and ever. I pinch myself everyday how my life has changed, with ARTPOP I hope you feel my passion that it is now your turn to shine. Not just believing in yourself, but now doing it. It's time for you to follow your dreams. See the art in your own amazing life. Make a sculpture of you. You're a legend.http://instagram.com/p/hRlhk7pFM7/ Nov 29 — Instead of eating turkey and watching our special, this is what's happening instead 2nd favorite thing after eating ...rehearsal!#hustlehustlehard #tokyoGa !http://instagram.com/p/hSgCYnJFMP/ Nov 29 — On Music Station Japanese TV having so much funhttp://instagram.com/p/hS5erCJFOx/ Nov 29 — Vintage Gianni Versace jacket. Kansai Yamamoto pants and Spring '14 Versace Belt. Gazing Ball Purse! Everyone here is so kind!http://instagram.com/p/hS5ko0JFO3/ Nov 29 — Just finished the opening of show. Now changing for performance! #kawaiiTimehttp://instagram.com/p/hS54WJpFPG/ Nov 29 — Get ready for my next tour. #artRAVE #fashionRavePOPmusichttp://instagram.com/p/hTO-97JFDg/ Nov 29 — GLot of changes happening in my life, schedules been crazy, but I'm finally feeling like me again. Nobody holding me back, I can just be myself. Feels good. Paws up.http://instagram.com/p/hTUb20JFJl/ Nov 29 — #makeuptest I bit Tara's fingers off last time she f*ed up my mascara. But then they grew backhttp://instagram.com/p/hVUyL_JFFh/ References }} Category:Instagram